Billie
by kitkatchunkys
Summary: Billie is Tom's 14 year old sister, She was left with Tom 2 years ago when their parents died in a car crash. How will Tom and Sam cope when Billies out of control behaviour leadsa her to some dangerous life choices?
1. Chapter 1

"Billie" Tom called from the bottom of the stairs, "Come on, you've got school"

"I don't feel well" She called back down to him after putting on the best sick voice she could muster.

"Yeah, nice try. Come on up" He called again before walking off into the kitchen where he found Sam half asleep and looking for the coffee. He passed it to her from the top of the cupboard and kissed her on the forehead.

"Is she up?" Sam asked whilst she busied herself with mugs and coffee.

"She should be" He said with a smile. They heard the click of the shower and realised that she had got herself up.

"Has she always been this lazy, because when I was in school, I would've already been up and have had a run by now" Sam told as she handed him his coffee.

"Yeah, but Sam you were one of those fitness freaks who just cared about army cadets, imagine of you said to Bil 'fancy coming for a run' she would look at you like your crazy" he said laughing which earned a punch in the arm from Sam.

About half an hour later Billie emerged in the Kitchen dressed for school with her bag on her shoulder. She was average height with medium length hair and rosy red cheeks.

"Are we going then?" she asked as she folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, of course! Right get in the car then and me and Sam will be there in a minute" Tom told her as he got his coat and keys and followed Billie out into the car with Sam in tow.

After a long fifteen minute drive they eventually arrived at school.

"If I get another call today saying that you've got yourself into another fight or are in anymore trouble, that phone will be coming off you" Tom told her as she rolled her eyes at him much to the amusement of Sam.

"I only got into that fight because Amy said that Rosie was a cow so I had to step in, you know, Amy is the biggest bitch going she needed to be shown that I am the top dog and that nobody messes with me or my friends and I'm pretty sure she won't again" Billie told him as he took a deep breath before speaking again.

"But that doesn't mean you have a full on fight with her Billie, she almost broke her nose! There is only so many times I can have the conversation with your head of year about your behaviour, not to mention how much she annoys me" He told her laughing slightly as she got out of the car.

"Me and Sam are working till five so when you finish just come to the hospital okay?" He said as she smiled and nodded. "See you later" He told her before he drove off and she walked into school.

She was just about to walk over to where Rosie was standing when her head of year pulled her aside.

"You will need to apologise to Amy at some point today" She said

"I know..." Billie replied "I'll do it later, are you happy now?"

"Less of the attitude, I can easily ring Tom and he can come in and explain why you shouldn't have hit Amy.."

"No, it's fine, I'll apologise. Just please do not call Tom" She told her before walking off and finding Rosie. Much to the displeasure of Miss Jones.

The first three lessons had passed and it was now form time. This was the only chance Billie had to say sorry. When she got into the room she quickly went over to where Amy was sitting.

"Sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't have hit you" she said with next to none emotion in her voice as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Is this your attempt to apologise? Because seeing as you left me with a bruised nose, I really don't think that was the best way to go about it" Amy said smugly.

"Well, I've apologised. So it's your choice whether you choose to accept it." Billie told her before walking off and sitting down. The bell went five minutes later and she quickly made her way out of the room before her form tutor could confront her about her actions yesterday. She got all of her lessons over with and managed to not get into anymore trouble. When she got to the hospital she spotted Tom standing next to the reception desk.

"How was school?" He asked as he saw her approaching.

"It was school, I didn't get into any more trouble. If that's what your asking" She told him "When does your shift finish?"

"In about half an hour, you can go in the staff room for a bit, we won't be long now" He told her with a smile as she nodded and headed in the direction of the staffroom. She sat down and rested her head on the side and before she knew it she was asleep.

"Come on we're going now" Tom said as he shook her and she slowly adjusted her eyes to the light.

"Does school actually tire you out that much?" Sam asked her laughing slightly.

"No, I just was tired I guess" Billie told her as she got up and followed Sam and Tom to the car.

"Do you want to go to Nandos?" Tom asked "I can't be bothered to cook and I know Sam won't.." He said smirking as Sam nudged him the side.

"Yeah, Okay" Billie told him with a smile.

They arrived at Nandos and got a table in the corner, they had just ordered and were waiting for the food to come.

"So what happened in school? Did you get in more trouble?" Tom asked her

"Nope, I just had to apologise; which I did and then I kept my head down" She replied

"If I had got in anymore trouble, I highly doubt I'd be going in on Monday"

"Right, well as long as I don't get anymore Emails or phonecalls I'm happy" He replied with a smile.

"Okay, well tomorrow I'm going out with Rosie and Bella, we're going shopping and stuff" Billie told him.

"Okay" He replied with a smile as the food came and they all settled down and had their meals.

They had just arrived home and Billie had gone upstairs.

"She's a nightmare" Sam said as she hung up her coat.

"I know, but what would we do if she wasn't here, hey? I mean I know we moan but I know I wouldn't have it any other way, I'm not sure about you?" He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Your right, I mean who else will make us coffee" She said laughing slightly as Tom kissed her forehead.

"Exactly" He replied "I would have it any other way"

"Neither would I" She replied "Come on, I wanna go to bed, I'm tired"

"Sam its 7pm!" Tom said "And you call Billie lazy..."

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Billie, what are you doing in that?" Tom asked as she walked down the stairs half asleep and her hair a complete mess.  
"What do you mean?" She asked confused as to why he was asking her, it was a Saturday and she didn't have school.  
"We are going to Sam's parents in about half an hour, I thought you would have remembered" Tom told her as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at him funny.  
"I was not told about this, I thought you and Sam had work today? That's why I'm going to Rosie's"  
"No, that's next weekend"  
"Ugh, well I best had get ready then. Can we go to costa on the way though? I really want a hot chocolate" she asked making her way back up the stairs.  
"It depends how fast you can get ready, doesn't it" he said smirking.  
"I'll be quick then" she replied with a smile.  
She quickly went up to her room and walked over to her wardrobe, without thinking she picked out a pair of black jeans with a coral colour cami top. She put on her black converse and a leather jacket. She quickly put on some mascara and some foundation and then put her hair into a loose ponytail. After that she took her phone off charge and put it into her coat pocket.  
When she got down the stairs she saw Sam sitting on the doorstep and the door wide open.  
"What's up?" Billie asked as she sat done next to Sam on the step.  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking. I haven't seen my parents for about two years" She replied as she sighed and rubbed her hand across her forehead.  
"Don't worry, Tom isn't as embarrassing as he makes out. I'm pretty sure he won't show you up" Billie told her smiling, Sam laughed as she pulled her into a hug.  
"You always know how to cheer me up" she said as she got up from the doorstep.  
"Well, if you could just tell Tom to stop off at costa on the way, if be very grateful" Billie told her smirking slightly as she got up aswell, they both walked into the house.  
"You both ready then?" Tom asked as he walked into the hall from the kitchen.  
"Yeah" Sam said as she smiled at Billie.  
"Come on then, because it's 11:00am now and we're supposed to be there at half twelve and if you want to stop at costa..."  
"Okay, I get it, let's go"

They were an hour into their journey and they had just stopped at Costa. Billie had got her hot chocolate and Sam and Tom had got lattes. Billie was sat in the back with her headphones in and Tom was chatting away to Sam.  
"Who's gonna be there?" Tom asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, do you have any brothers or sisters?" He replied.  
"Erm, I have a brother and a sister but their older than me, I doubt they will be there" she told him  
"Oh, well what are their names then?"  
"Well there is Harry, he's 31 and Katie, she's 29. Harry is a lawyer and Katie is a teacher" she said smiling.  
"They sound nice" he said "What are your parents names?" He asked as he waited at the traffic lights.  
"Diana and Pete" Sam replied with a smile.  
"My auntie was called Diana" he said quietly.  
"Billie, we'll be there in about 10 minutes" Tom said as he looked in his mirror. Billie took out her headphones and put them in her pocket.  
"Okay" she said.

They had just arrived at Sam's parents house and Sam took a deep breath before doing the doorbell. The house was very big, there was two cars parked in the driveway and it looked like a nice area. About a minute after knocking two middle aged people came to the door, they looked relatively posh and were dressed smartly. The man was quite tall and was very toned despite his age. The woman was slightly smaller and looked younger than her years.  
"Sammy!" The woman who Tom guessed was Sam's mum called.  
"Hi, mum" Sam said with a forced smile on her face.  
"Are you going to introduce us then?" Her father asked.  
"Yes, of course" she said with a smile. "Mum, Dad. This is Tom" she said gesturing towards Tom "And Billie, Tom's sister"  
"It's nice to meet you" Tom said as he shook their hands. Billie simply smiled and stood next to Tom and Sam. She was beginning to see why Sam didn't see her parents much.  
"Come on in then, Harry said he's coming by later" Diana said as they headed into the house. "Can I take your coats?" She asked.  
"Erm, thanks" Tom said as he passed her his and Sam's coats.  
"I'm okay, thank you" Billie replied as Diana smiled.  
"Okay, dear. If you want to go through" she replied as she pointed towards the living area. Sam went first followed by Billie and then Tom. They each sat down, Tom sat in the middle and Sam sat on his right and Billie sat to his left he took Sam's hand and gave Billie a smile as Sam's mother walked back in.  
"Your father has just popped to waitrose too pick up some bread" she announced "would anybody like a drink? We have tea, coffee, apple juice..."  
"Can, I have a coffee?" Tom asked.  
"Sure, Billie would you like anything?"  
"Erm, just some water please" she said politely.  
"Sure"  
"I'll come with you" Sam said as she followed her mother into the kitchen leaving Tom with Billie in the living room.  
"Why is Tom's sister with you?" Diana asked quietly  
"Well, she lives with us" Sam replied as she got put on the kettle.  
"why?"  
"Their parents died in a car accident a few years ago, from what Tom told me, Billie is lucky to be here, he said she was in intensive care for about a month, she had to have surgery on her brain or something. She's totally fine now but Tom promised his parents he'd look after her. She's a handful at times but that's why we love her" she said with a smile.  
"I had no idea" Diana replied.  
"you weren't to know" Sam said as the kettle pinged and she made herself busy. "Do you want one?" Sam asked her mother.  
"Yeah, do you remember how I have it?"  
"Yeah, of course" Sam said as she got out another cup. "How has dad been?"  
"He's been okay, he's missed you, I think he doesn't like the fact that his little girl is growing up" Diana told her as she smiled.  
"We best had get back in there" Sam said. She picked up hers and Tom's mugs and Diana picked up Billie's glass and her mug. They went back into the living room and passed Tom and Billie their drinks.  
"Harry will be here in about ten minutes, I think he's bringing Tiannna" Diana said to them as she sat on the sofa opposite them.  
"Who's that?" Tom asked.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Harry has a daughter she's two" Sam said to Tom as he smiled.  
"I wish you were that age again" Tom said as he poked Billie in the arm.  
"Offensive" she stated simply as he laughed.  
They awkwardly chattered for a while before they heard a knock on the door, Diana quickly got up and got the door. Pete walked into the living room followed by Harry, Tiannna and his wife Poppy.  
"Sammy!" Tiannna said as she ran over to Sam and gave her a hug.  
"I've missed you" she said with a cute little grin as Sam tickled her.  
"I've missed you too" Sam said whilst she stood up along with Tom and walked over to where her brother was standing, he was slightly taller than Tom and was the spitting image of Sam. He have her a big hug and kissed her forehead. He put his arm around her shoulder as she introduced him to Tom, he shook his hand and said hello and then introduced Tom to Poppy and then Sam introduced Billie to them and after a lot of hellos and hand shaking they were all sat down again. Billie was sat on the floor playing with Tiannna and they were all catching up. Sam wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous about coming to visit as it wasn't as bad as she first thought.

After a long two hours of chattering and drinks, Sam and Tom decided to make a move.  
"We better start heading off now, thank you for having us" Sam said as she stood up with Tom and Billie in tow.  
"No problem, Sammy. Your welcome anytime. You know that" Pete said as he hugged her. He followed them to the door with Harry and Diana as they all said their goodbyes and Sam and Tom and Billie went to the car and set off back to holby.

After a long hour and a half travelling they finally arrived home. Tom opened the door and let everybody go in before closing the door and putting his keys into the basket.

**_I hope that was okay, I'm not the best writer. Erm this is just one half of this chapter the other half will be up soon! I don't know when as school starts soon so I'll have homework and stuff. I can't promise that updates will be regular but I will try, please review and tell me what I need to improve on. This was written on my phone haha Thank you x x_**


End file.
